Intense Longing
by deliver.me
Summary: Governor Swann wants Elizabeth to plan her upcoming wedding to Will, but she's more interested in her upcoming wedding night.  PreDMC.   NOTE: Rating has changed to M thanks to the epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

_A/N: This has been rated T for the sexual frustration Elizabeth is experiencing, and, possibly for future language. Enjoy!_

Intense Longing

"I love you."

Will had spoken these words to her so many times before, but this time it was different. The passion was fierce behind these three simple words, and it caused Elizabeth to sigh contentedly. She was completely wrapped in his embrace and reveled at the feel of the warmth radiating from his body.

Will began to slowly move his hands towards her waist, and when they arrived at their destination, he gave her a small squeeze as she whispered in his ear, "I've dreamed of this moment for so long."

At the feel of her breath against his neck, Will began to slide his hands up her side at a torturously slow pace. When he grazed the swell of her breasts, Elizabeth lost the ability to breathe properly. Her heart began to beat furiously inside her chest and she began to pant. Will placed soft kisses along her jaw line and trailed them down her neck, towards her collarbone. Elizabeth felt like a dog in heat, but she didn't care. This was the moment that she had waited to arrive at for what _seemed_ like years, ever since Will Turner had begun to court her. Tonight, Will would make her his.

He began to murmur her name into her neck so softly she could barely hear him.

"Miss Swann."

"Will…"

He called her name a little louder and more forcefully as he began to nip at the skin around her shoulder.

"Miss Swann."

Elizabeth could do nothing but close her eyes. She had always secretly wanted Will to become more aggressive with her. He was always so…calm – sweet, but so infuriatingly passive.

"MISS SWANN!"

Elizabeth's eyes shot open. The person in front of her was no longer Will but her hand maiden, Estrella. She was staring at her expectantly. Elizabeth had gotten lost in another one of her fantasies.

"You're supposed to be working on the food list for your wedding!" Poor Estrella looked exasperated.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "But it's so boring," she whined. "I don't care what we have. I wish Father would just do all of this. He's the only one concerned about the ceremony."

"You know, I remember hearing you go on and on about your future wedding when you were younger. You would describe the dress, music, flowers, guests, and ceremony in such lavish detail."

"Yes, well, that was when I thought I'd be married to an old codger."

The truth was Elizabeth no longer cared for huge ceremonies and celebrations. All she needed was Will by her side. He had captured her heart and made her whole. He made her feel such strong emotions that no other man alive had ever done before. But more importantly, Will was able to spark a fire that burned in a place that was not discussed in polite society.

Estrella sighed and was unaware of the thoughts running through Elizabeth's head. "You should at least _try_ to humor your father. He just wants to give you something you'll cherish."

"I know, but I've told him I'd be perfectly happy with something smaller and more private."

"He's only invited about seventy guests."

"That's about sixty too many. I'd be fine just having me, Will, Father, you, Thomas, the priest, and the other servants there."

Estrella smiled and said, "Thank you, Miss. I've been meaning to thank you for having us as your guests."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Elizabeth paused. "What was it like when you and Thomas married?"

"Well, it definitely wasn't like what you're having, Miss. But it was perfect for us." Estrella smiled. "He was very handsome that day."

"I'm sure he was. Did he seem he nervous?"

"He looked a little anxious, but I think it was more excitement. That's what he told me, anyway."

"What about you?" 

"Actually, I felt quite well. I couldn't stop smiling. I know I looked like a fool, but nothing really mattered except Thomas at that moment."

"That sounds wonderful, Estrella. I'm hoping for the same experience."

Estrella placed a reassuring pat on Elizabeth's hand. "You'll be beautiful. Mr. Turner will look so handsome, and you'll be just fine. There's really no reason at all to be nervous because the ceremony will turn out perfect, I'm sure."

Elizabeth bit her lip. "To tell the truth, Estrella…I'm not very concerned about the ceremony."

"What do you mean?"

"It's…the part…afterwards." Elizabeth looked sheepishly at the older woman.

"Oh!" Estrella was at a loss for words.

"Do you think you could tell me…what to expect?" Estrella looked hesitant, and Elizabeth quickly added, "I mean, I'm not asking for details, but…Estrella, you're the only female companion I've been able to confide in all these years. You're like an older sister to me."

Estrella's face softened. She did indeed have a certain sisterly role with Elizabeth, as she was seven years older than the governor's daughter. Estrella had been with Elizabeth since she and her father arrived in Port Royal almost nine years ago. She had, by request of Governor Swann, explained the changes of the female body when Elizabeth had reached the proper age, as well as helped her through many breakdowns when Weatherby was unsure of how to handle an overly emotional teenage girl.

"Well…" Estrella began slowly, "apart from the obvious…pleasure…" This was very awkward. "There's a good chance your first time will be uncomfortable. You'll probably be sore for a few hours afterward."

Elizabeth listened to her explain the mechanics of what caused the discomfort, and Estrella answered all of Elizabeth's questions the best she could. After half an hour, Elizabeth felt reassured.

"Thank you, Estrella."

"I'm glad I could help."

"I really wish we could skip to the activities that will take place _after_ the ceremony."

"Miss Swann!"

As Elizabeth laughed, the governor's voice drifted through the open door, "Elizabeth! Have you finished your list?"

"Almost, Father!"

With that, the two women began to scribble on the empty page.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

_A/N: Not quite as much sexual tension in this chapter, but I hope you'll like it nonetheless. I threw in a little something special for slobberneck and lionessrampant at the end._

Elizabeth was uneasy, but she knew why. Something inside of her, something carnal, was causing her to feel as if she would explode at any minute. It was a gnawing, aching feeling that had begun to claw at her insides for what seemed like every waking hour of the day, and unfortunately it followed her into her dreams as well. This monster was causing her to become impatient and annoyed very quickly, and her poor father bore the brunt of this new irritable Elizabeth more often than anyone else. She felt very sorry for him at times because the bewildered man had absolutely no idea what had changed his sweet daughter into a cranky, withdrawn, and moody heathen at times. He thought it might have something to do with her monthlies, but did it really last _that_ long?

The governor was completely unaware that the beast living inside Elizabeth was caused by the same person that she could never be separated from again. William Turner. If Governor Swann knew this man created such wanton thoughts in his daughter, he might never let Elizabeth near him again. But then, the governor probably wouldn't be alive for very long afterwards. Elizabeth's beast would probably burst through her chest and murder him. Really, it was better he was left in the dark.

Unfortunately for Elizabeth, there was only one thing that could tame the beast, and she could not have it for at least another three weeks. Her vivid imagination did nothing to sate its hunger, and her fantasies about her handsome fiancé only fueled the intense inferno burning insider her. The thought of Will's touch caused her to forget proper behavior, and she found herself often forgetting to hold her tongue to keep her frustrated thoughts to herself. Elizabeth had been very fortunate that Estrella was the one that heard most of these slips, but she had opened her mouth once or twice in front of her father, which earned curious stares from the governor, but he never seemed to catch the entire meaning behind her words, which seemed to confuse him rather than make him angry at her lack of polite conversation.

Lately she hadn't been able to see Will as much as she would have liked because her father insisted on her involvement in planning this blasted wedding (which only served to delay what she _really_ wanted), but what made Elizabeth even more embittered was Will's infuriating self-control. Elizabeth knew they could be plunked down on a deserted island with no one around for thousands of miles, and he would still insist on waiting until they were married before they came together. _Why did he always have to be so bloody noble?_ She knew the answer to her question – Weatherby Swann. Will was terrified of her father, and Elizabeth had no idea why. Her father, as much as she loved him, was the most clueless man alive. He was a smart man, but the governor really had no idea what was happening right in front of his face sometimes. The reason Will was scared of him Elizabeth was sure she'd never discover.

What made matters worse, all of the wedding planning has kept her inside the mansion, and Elizabeth, on top of the sexual frustration slowly killing her, was absolutely stir-crazy. Thankfully, her father was allowing her to go into Port Royal to choose her dress this afternoon. She knew she should be excited about her dress and concerned with choosing the perfect one, but none of that mattered. In fact, it seemed downright trivial, given her current state. She would have been perfectly happy showing up to the wedding naked if it would not cause her father to die of heart failure. Although, it would make getting undressed for the post wedding festivities happened much faster. She decided she might have to consider this.

She was brought out of her contemplation when Estrella entered her room.

"Miss, your father would like to speak with you before you leave for town."

"Thank you, Estrella. Tell him I'll be down shortly."

Her maid bowed and left her alone. Elizabeth stood and checked herself in the looking glass before heading downstairs. She wanted to be ready to go as soon as possible because she just might have the chance to ditch her chaperone and see Will for a few moments while she's in town.

After she was satisfied she looked decent, Elizabeth walked down the staircase and stepped into the parlor where her father was having his late morning tea and perusing the guest list for the hundredth time. She couldn't help but roll her eyes and smile at his endearing fervor and excitement over her upcoming union, even if he was aggravating at times. He was so engrossed in the list of names and his drink that he didn't notice Elizabeth's entrance until he heard a squeak from the chair beside him.

"Elizabeth! Good to see you this morning, finally!"

He gave her a huge smile and put the papers and cup down on the table beside him. His insides were bursting at the seams with pride at the sight of his daughter and the thought that she would _finally_ be getting married. Not that he was eager to see her go, mind you, but he was ecstatic she had found someone she was excited to be with, even if William Turner wasn't exactly the husband he had originally pictured for her. After Elizabeth had announced her feelings for the young man on the ramparts that day, the governor had done his best to get to know this thief that stole his daughter's heart. He was very suspicious at first, as any father should be, but he knew Will had to be a somewhat decent person. After all, he was apprenticed by Mr. Brown, one of the hardest working men in all of Port Royal. Slowly but surely, Will began to win the governor's acceptance, as the blacksmith made it very clear to Governor Swann that his intentions were honorable towards Elizabeth and his love and affections were genuine. A few months later, Weatherby was delighted to give his blessings to the young man when he asked for Elizabeth's hand in marriage.

"Good morning, Father." Elizabeth chose to ignore the _finally_ part of his greeting and smiled at her father in return.

"All ready to go into town, I see."

"Yes. I know you're excited about my dress."

"Elizabeth, you should be the one taking the most interest in your endeavor today, not me. I just don't understand your blasé attitude. I thought every young girl dreamed of her wedding as the highlight of her life, but you act as if it's just another dinner party."

Elizabeth just gave him a sly smile and said, "Father, you should know more than anyone that I'm not just some young girl. I can't help the way I am or the way I behave. It's not my nature." She continued to smirk.

Weatherby highly doubted the truth to this statement. He loved his daughter very much, and even though she could be unruly at times, it's what made her so endearing to him. It was the same trait that caused him to fall in love with her mother.

As he thought about his wife, the governor said, "Your mother would be very proud to see how you've grown. I know, for whatever reason, you're not as excited about the ceremony as most would expect you to be, but your mother told me that she wanted you to have a beautiful wedding, and I promised I would make it perfect for you. She had everything planned out before she died…"

Elizabeth could hear his voice waiver as he trailed off. She understood why he was so persistent in nagging about every detail, and it was heartbreaking. He only wanted to fulfill his promise to his wife, the mother Elizabeth would not have with her the day she was handed over to her husband.

"Everything will be perfect, Father." She leaned across the table between them and put her small, delicate hand over his and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Mum would be very proud of you as well. I think you've done a fine job of raising your only daughter, considering the daughter you were stuck with." She winked at him and gave him another small squeeze as he let out a small laugh.

"I wouldn't have traded you for anyone in the world, Elizabeth."

They sat in silence for a few moments, reminiscing to themselves about the woman who was tragically taken from them so many years ago.

Weatherby finally broke the quiet, "I suppose you'll want to get started for town, soon."

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes. Shall I tell the merchant to send the bill to the mansion?"

"Yes, that will be fine, dear. Have a pleasant time. I'll get the coachman for you, shall I?"

Elizabeth stood to leave before pausing to ask her father what she hoped sounded like an innocent question. "Father, do you think it would be possible for me to go to town on my own, today?"

Weatherby stood to face his daughter with a look of suspicion. "Why? You've never been to town alone before. I don't really think it's safe."

"You've never let me go to town on my own before, and it's not like this is a pirate port. It's protected by the British fleet! Please, Father! If I'm old enough to be married, surely I'm old enough to walk alone on the streets." She gave him her best pout she could muster and waited with bated breath.

Unbeknownst to her father, Elizabeth _had_ been on her own quite often in order to see Will, thanks to Estrella covering her escape. Elizabeth was very fortunate to have a maid that understood the heartaches of separation the couple felt, although Elizabeth was sure Estrella would never agree to it if Will wasn't so bloody chivalrous…and chaste. Damn him!

But for some reason, Weatherby's rusted wheels began to turn in the common sense region of his brain. _Why would she be so eager to roam alone to pick out a dress she's not very excited to buy? It's very peculiar, indeed._ Suddenly something clicked inside his head. _William Turner still lives in town._ Elizabeth was a sneaky scoundrel at times, but the governor felt confident in stopping her outrageous scheme this time.

"You most certainly may not." _Way to put your foot down, Weatherby!_

"Father, please!"

"William Turner lives in town and you're planning to go and see him."

Elizabeth dropped her pout. _Busted!_ She had to rethink her strategy.

"It will just be a quick visit," she whined. "I've not seen him in over a week, Father, please!"

"You're not going to Mr. Turner's without a chaperone."

"Father, I'm almost twenty, and I'm a full grown woman! I don't need to be looked after as if I was a child. I know how to behave properly when I have to."

What Elizabeth didn't know, was that her father was not quite as oblivious as she thought. It was true he was slow at times, but he happened to stumble across one of her private meetings with Will just two months ago. He had heard voices coming from the parlor though the partially open door.

"_Elizabeth, no."_

"_Please!"_

"_We've already discussed this, and you know how I feel."_

"_Damn it, Will! I don't care if it's not the normal procedure. No one has to know but you and me."_

"_Where do you propose we do this, hm? There's no where for us to go."_

"_What about upstairs in my room?"_

"_And let your father see me with you – what I would be doing to you? No."_

"_Will! You don't know what this is doing to me…I need you."_

_As soon as the words had escaped her mouth, Weatherby darted into the room and nearly made Will pee himself with terror. Elizabeth shot daggers at her father, who decided it was best to not reveal what he had heard._

"_Anyone care for a cup of tea?"_

Since that day, Governor Swann did his best to keep Elizabeth busy with wedding plans, in order to keep her from her fiancé until it was time for the wedding. He allowed occasional visits from the young man, but only at the mansion and under the fierce supervision of one of his servants.

"I would feel more comfortable if you had someone to accompany you to the shop. If you have some extra time, you may see Mr. Turner, but I expect you to behave, Elizabeth Swann. I'll call for Peter to go with you."

"No, Father! It's not as if anything will happen when I'm with Will," she pleaded. "You know what a gentleman he is! He respects my innocence and would never do anything to compromise that!"

"Mr. Turner is not the one I'm worried about."

This comment from her father genuinely shocked Elizabeth, and she was somewhat afraid to ask why he would say this, but she did anyway.

"What are you saying, exactly?"

"I am fully aware that he is a fine gentleman. You, on the other hand, give me reasonable doubt that you would not compromise Mr. Turner."

"What makes you think that, Father?" She was doing her best to look like she had no clue as to what he was implying.

"I'm not quite as dull as you think, my dear. I'll call for Peter."

Seeing that she was fighting a losing battle, and slightly disturbed about her father's sudden knowledge of her brazen nature, Elizabeth decided to try a compromise.

"Instead of Peter, can I have Estrella come? She'll be so much more help in choosing a dress than Peter." Desperately clinging to this last hope of seeing Will, she added, "Please…"

Weatherby considered this for a moment. He supposed women did have a better understanding of fashion than most men he knew, and Estrella had been a faithful employee that had helped Elizabeth throughout their time in Port Royal. Yes, Estrella was someone he could trust.

"That will be fine."

Elizabeth cried, "Thank you, Father!" as he walked to the door to catch Estrella as she walked by the door.

"Excuse me, Estrella," he called. "Would you mind accompanying Elizabeth to town to pick out her dress this afternoon?"

"Why, no Sir. It will be my pleasure to do so."

"Thank you, however, I would like for you to keep a close eye on her today. I imagine she'll try her best to sneak off to Mr. Turner's. I have strictly forbidden her to do so, and she's well aware of this fact."

Estrella clucked her tongue at Elizabeth and turned back to her boss, "I shall keep a close eye on Miss Swann, Governor. You can be sure of that. We wouldn't want anything to happen it being so close to the wedding, and all."

"No, that would not be good. Thank you Estrella."

When she heard Estrella's reply, she knew that there would be no alone time spent with Will that day. Estrella tried to give as much freedom as possible, but she was also interested in keeping her job, which would be lost if Elizabeth had her way with Will.

"Honestly, you two act like I'm a shameless hussy!" She stormed off towards the carriage.

Estrella tried to stifle a giggle as the flabbergasted governor was left standing there with bugged out eyes and a wide open mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

_A/N: Elizabeth gets crazy!_

Even though her plan didn't exactly work the way she had wanted it to last week, she was still able to see Will on the day she bought her dress. And, even though Estrella stayed glued to her side, she did turn her head once or twice to allow the couple to sneak a few kisses before Elizabeth had to leave. When it came to seeing her beau, Elizabeth would take what she could get, which, in her case, wasn't much thanks to Will's refusal to comply with any of her physical demands. _I thought men were supposed to talk the women into bed, not the other way around! _Elizabeth had still not been able to convince him to see eye to eye with her in the area of pre-marital affairs, and she was pissed.

She was also becoming increasingly frustrated with her father's ability to keep her so busy that she couldn't find a moment to sneak away. _Not that it would do any good if I was able to._ By this time, with just two weeks to go until her wedding, Elizabeth was beginning to wonder whether or not these two had joined forces to torment her body and soul, but especially her body.

Unfortunately for her father and fiancé, the bride-to-be decided to retaliate and make them sorry for what they had done to her…especially Will. _Yes, he deserved it the most. But then again, I could save that punishment for the wedding night._ With that thought, Elizabeth satisfied herself with a plan to go after her father.

Governor Swann had invited Will over for dinner that evening as a sort of last formal dinner together with the couple before they were joined in holy matrimony. It would just be the governor, Will, and Elizabeth. She was very happy her father had become so accepting of him, and this dinner was proof of his complete support for the two of them. This made her feel somewhat guilty about her plans for later that evening, but guilt was quickly pushed out of her mind as lust quickly reminded her of that which she could not have.

A knock on the front door pulled Elizabeth from her thoughts. She ran from the parlor, carelessly discarding the book she was pretending to read onto the nearest table. By the time she got to the door, the doorman had bowed Will into the foyer and taken his coat. Before Elizabeth could so much as speak her lover's name, Weatherby's voice rang out from the doorway of his office.

"William, my good man! Come meet me in my study for a bit of brandy!"

With an apologetic look, Will smiled at Elizabeth and said, "How can I say no to brandy?"

"You can't avoid me forever. I'll have you cornered before the night is over, William Turner."

This made him very nervous. He knew what Elizabeth was capable of, and it terrified him that her father might find them in the compromising position she was so desperately wanting.

Elizabeth stormed back into the parlor, furiously pushing aside the curtain that covered the room's entryway that was currently missing its door, thanks to one of Elizabeth's tantrums she had only two days before. She had slammed the sliding door so hard that it flew off its suspension and had to be taken to the carpenter's shop to get repaired. She had never liked the sliding door and felt that curtains suited the Caribbean setting much better. Curtains also provided the best privacy for eavesdropping as well, but Elizabeth was very disappointed to discover that her father had closed his office door to prevent her from listening to their conversation. With a heavy sigh, she flopped back down in the chair she had been occupying for the past couple of hours.

She let her mind wander, as it often did, to thoughts of Will and how he made her feel. She recalled the moment they were alone on the _Black Pearl_ after Will had rescued her and was attending to her wounded hand. As he bandaged her cut, she was surprised when his skin contacted hers, and she felt a low moan rise in her throat. _What was that?_ She had managed to stifle the noise and avoid embarrassment when she felt another begin to creep up. Elizabeth wasn't completely ignorant when it came to sex. She knew there were sounds that were born from the throes of passion because she had heard them coming from some of the servants' quarters on nights that she would be up roaming the mansion when sleep would not come. Later on, she had also endured Jack Sparrow's drunken stories of his female conquests abroad as he described every gory detail to her the night they were marooned. He was especially proud of the sounds he _says_ he was able to elicit from these women. Some were quiet, some were quite loud, some came in rapid succession, and some were drawn out in long moans. He insisted on reenacting each of these noises. Elizabeth shuddered.

When an hour had passed since Will had arrived, Elizabeth began to get irritated. She knew her father had every intention of giving Will "the talk" every father must give his future son-in-law, and she was missing all of it.

Ten minutes later the sound of a door opening and men's voices drifting through the parlor's curtained doorway caused Elizabeth to spring from her seat and run to her father's study. She was very surprised to see James Norrington standing next to Will and her father. _When did he get here?_

"Ah, Elizabeth. We've got some excellent news to share with you." Governor Swann had a huge grin plastered across his face.

"What is it?"

"William, perhaps you should tell her."

She looked expectantly at Will, who could have passed for her father's twin at that moment because his smile was just as big. "Commodore Norrington has just offered me a job with the Royal Navy in exchange for a sword."

"And an officer's position, at that!" added her father.

Elizabeth let out a squeak. "Oh, Will that's wonderful! I suppose the sword will be your last commissioned piece." She turned her attention to the Commodore. "Is your other sword broken?"

"No, it is still perfectly intact, thanks to its craftsmanship. This sword is for Lieutenant Groves."

"This is so kind of you, James. Thank you."

"Consider it a congratulatory gift for your upcoming wedding."

Will and Elizabeth blushed and graciously thanked him.

"Won't you stay for dinner, Commodore?"

"No thank you, Governor. I must be getting back to the fort."

"Very well, then. Thank you for stopping by."

Norrington nodded to the three as he said farewell, "Governor. Mr. Turner. Miss Swann."

Elizabeth nodded her head politely in return. "It's good to see you again, James."

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Swann."

After the navy officer left, Governor Swann exclaimed, "Shall we see if dinner is ready?"

The couple followed him as he led the way to the dining room. Elizabeth tried holding Will's hand as they walked, but he shook his head and gestured towards her father, silently pleading with her not to set him up for her father to knock him down.

To emphasize his dilemma, he leaned down and whispered, "I don't want to give your father any reason to kick my arse!"

"For God's sakes Will, you're twenty-five years younger than he is."

"But he's got a young daughter that's begging to give herself away, and that's motivation enough to beat me senseless."

Governor Swann could hear the couple whispering behind him, but he couldn't make out what was being said. Afraid that it might be an attempt by Elizabeth to find a secluded area, Weatherby turned around and declared, "It looks as though we have dinner waiting for us!"

Elizabeth shot Will a look that said, _I will get you later._

The three sat down to begin their meal, and the conversation was, for the most part, very jovial.

"Mr. Roberts tells me that the construction of the house is coming along quite nicely."

Will nodded. "Yes, and from what I've seen it looks wonderful. I'd like to thank you again, Governor, for providing the funds for our house, and I promise I'll reimburse you as soon as I'm able."

"Nonsense! I want you to consider this as a gift."

"Sir, you've already paid so much for the wedding–"

"Then consider the house a gift from me and the wedding a gift from Elizabeth's mother. She would have wanted it this way."

"Thank you, sir."

"The only repayment I would be willing to accept from you and Elizabeth is grandchildren anyway." Governor Swann winked at him.

Will smiled politely, but Elizabeth couldn't resist blurting out the words that had formed in her mouth.

"Will! Father's given us permission to procreate! I say, why not get started now?"

Will gagged on the piece of bread he had begun to swallow while Weatherby's fork fell to the floor with a loud clatter.

"Elizabeth!" Her father glared at her, but it was all Elizabeth could do not to laugh at poor Will trying to regain his composure.

"You're the one that brought up the idea of grandchildren, and we all know the process of creating them. I'm merely continuing conversation."

"Elizabeth Swann, you know very well that was not decent conversation."

"Father, no one is in this room except the three of us. No one in Port Royal heard that."

"This is why I'm finding it hard to trust you alone with William."

"The only reason you don't let us alone is because you don't like the thought of your little girl being taken by a man!"

Her plan for revenge on her father was working. He was extremely red in the face from embarrassment, anger, and the horrible image of what Elizabeth was suggesting. Will however, was looking horrified and was screaming silently at his fiancé to stop before he died.

Trying to cool himself down and forget what he had just heard, Weatherby took a deep breath and decided to visit the washroom to splash his face with some water. He stood and warned his daughter, "I'll be right back."

As soon as he left the room, Elizabeth leapt from her seat and grabbed Will's hand, intending to drag him to the parlor for a few minutes alone. Because he was stronger than she was, he was able to stop her very quickly.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"I want to show you something," she lied.

"Can it not wait until your father comes back?"

"Will, you can either postpone your death by coming with me to the parlor, or you can die right here in this dining room if you keep refusing me." Elizabeth was staring him down as no man or woman had ever done to him before. He was fairly certain that she was bluffing, but his confidence was weakened when she began to clench her jaw.

"Fine, but we've got to hurry."

The two ran as quickly and silently as they could until they arrived at the curtains covering the doorway, which Elizabeth hastily pushed aside as she dragged Will into the room. As soon as the curtains fell back into place, she grabbed him and crushed her mouth against his, catching Will off guard.

Will considered himself to be a man of strong self-control, but when Elizabeth placed herself anywhere near him, the control began to melt away. And when she became as demanding as she was now, all sense of self-control was thrown right out of the proverbial window. Will was completely helpless.

Elizabeth broke the kiss and looked at his face. His eyes were half closed, and his mouth was still in a sort of pucker position. "Tell me you didn't enjoy that."

When he spoke, his speech was slightly slurred, but it wasn't because of the brandy he'd had earlier. "I never said I wouldn't." Will leaned in for another kiss, but Elizabeth put her hand over his mouth and gently pushed him against the wall, pressing her body into his. His muffled groan did not go unnoticed by her, but a noise outside the curtain, just three feet away, captured both of their attentions.

The silhouette of Weatherby Swann could be seen in the doorway, and his position made it clear he was eavesdropping. Elizabeth knew this was a fantastic moment to cause havoc, so she turned her body towards the door and effectively managed to rub against Will in a very sensitive place as she moved. A low moan escaped his lips, much to his horror and Elizabeth's delight.

Keeping her hand over Will's mouth, Elizabeth began to emit her own soft moan, directing the sound towards the open doorway. She transformed the sound into quiet whimpers causing Will to panic. As he moved to stop her and find out what the hell she was doing, Elizabeth pressed her body harder against his, effectively paralyzing him. She began to breathe loudly and soon quickened her breathing's pace. These noises were causing Will's terror to reach unseen heights, but at the same time he had never been more aroused in his entire life.

"Oh…oh…oh…" Elizabeth's eyes were locked on the silhouette, her hand firmly clamped over Will's mouth. She could feel an intense heat radiate from his body, as well as feel his breath quicken with every sound she made.

"Unnhh…" She saw her father lean in, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing and hoping against hope it wasn't what he _thought_ he was hearing.

"OH GOD! WILL!"

Suddenly, the governor fell through the curtains onto the floor with a loud thud, causing his carefully positioned wig to slip over his eyes. Elizabeth moved quickly away from Will and grinned, leaving him glued to the spot, his face drained of all color and his eyes wide open looking in the direction of his future father-in-law. She was positive she had been loud enough for the entire house to hear her.

The governor scrambled to stand, straightening his wig as he did so. He looked between the two young people and was extremely pleased to find them both still fully dressed. Elizabeth was silently laughing at the expression on his face, which was a combination of fear, anger, and intense relief.

Will was silently praying for the floor to swallow him because if it didn't, he was going to die of embarrassment. If that didn't kill him, he was certain Weatherby Swann would.

"Jesus, Elizabeth!" It was the only thing the governor was able to say. He was still enjoying the feeling of relief coursing through his veins.

Elizabeth laughed and exited the parlor, making her way back to the dining room.

With his daughter gone, Weatherby turned his focus to Will, who was still hoping to be swallowed.

"Son," the governor sighed, "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." With that, the Governor left the room, with nothing else to say.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far. I'm really glad that it seems to be popular with everyone. I forgot to mention in the last chapter, but thanks again to slobberneck for the beta thing._

It was unusually cool for a Caribbean night, but it did little to relieve the young woman hurrying towards the blacksmith shop in town. Elizabeth's hair whipped around her face as she ran. _I have to see him_. The desire to get to the shop was so powerful that she didn't notice the rocks creating cuts on her bare feet or her dressing gown blowing violently behind her, exposing the thin nightgown she wore. All that mattered was getting into the smithy as fast as possible.

After what seemed like hours, Elizabeth finally made it to the shop's entrance and immediately began to pound on the worn wooden door. The sound was loud enough to wake up everyone in the area, but she didn't care as long as it brought Will to the door.

Elizabeth's banging managed to wake up the young blacksmith sleeping in the small room in the back of the building. The sound caused Will to become disoriented, as he was not used to waking up in the middle of the night, especially by loud noises. He jumped off his modest sleeping mat and ran to the door, afraid that Mr. Brown had lost the key to his house again.

Elizabeth didn't stop her bombardment on the shop's entrance until she heard the sound of the wooden beam being lifted from inside the shop to unlock the door. As soon as the door opened enough for her to see Will, she hurled herself at him, knocking the breath out of his lungs as she embraced him in a fierce hug.

"Will! I had to see you! I had to see you were still here…"

Still groggy from just waking up, Will wrapped his arms around her and asked, "What are you talking about? I've been here all week."

Elizabeth turned towards him, and he was shocked to see a frightened expression on her face. "I had a dream, just a little while ago…You were dead! It was so real…"

"It was just a dream."

"No! Will, it was like we were there! You were fighting this…this man – he was huge! And everything was so blurry…I couldn't see very well. I felt like everything was moving so slowly…And suddenly – I don't know how it happened – you didn't have your sword anymore, and…he…he stabbed you. Will, he thrust his sword right through your chest! And I tried to get to you…I tried to save you, but you died right in my arms! I couldn't…I couldn't save you…"

She was breathing very fast, and Will was afraid she would faint if she couldn't get her breathing under control.

"Do you want to sit down?" He began to lead her towards a bench on the other side of the workshop.

"No, I'm fine. I just–"

Will stopped in the middle of the room and turned to her.

"I thought I'd lost you. Will, I don't think I could make it if you were taken from me."

Her eyes were still wide, and her face was very pale. Will moved his hand up to her cheek and pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "It was a dream. I'm right here. I'll always be here."

Elizabeth put her head against his chest as he continued, "The wedding is only a week away, and I imagine it is stress that's causing you to have nightmares…in addition to your…other stored emotions."

She smiled and said, "I love listening to your voice rumble inside your chest. It's soothing." She pulled away from their embrace and gave him a kiss on his cheek while grasping both of his hands in hers.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They continued to hold hands as Elizabeth let her gaze wander around the shop. Everything was so organized, not that it ever wasn't, but it was tidier than most of the times she had been inside before.

"I see you've picked up around the shop." She was looking at the pristine area where Will kept his tools.

"I've tried to get everything ready for Mr. Brown to take over the smithy when I leave next week."

She turned her attention back to Will and caught him staring at her chest. He tried to look away before she noticed but failed miserably.

"William Turner! Were you looking at my bosom?"

"I wasn't…I mean, I didn't mean to stare…I was just – your gown was starting to fall away from your…"

"My what?" _This is too cute._

Will began to blush as he thought about her anatomy. "You know…your–" He began to make motions around his chest.

"Breasts, Will. They're called breasts."

His blush exploded into a fantastic red. He backed away as Elizabeth began to advance towards him with a hungry gleam in her eye.

"It's perfectly fine to say the word, Will. It's just the two of us in here." Will became very nervous when he felt his back hit the wall. There was no telling what she was about to do to him.

"Do you want to touch them?" Will was sure he was going to faint.

When Elizabeth grabbed his hand, Will's eyes opened wide and stared at her face. She gave him the most intense stare he had ever received, and he could still see the small beads of sweat that had collected on her forehead when she ran to the shop. Her lips were open just slightly, giving him a small pout. She had never looked sexier.

Her hand guided his slowly to one of her breasts. When he felt her through the thin material, Will squeezed his eyes shut and scrunched his face as he used every ounce of strength and self-control he could find so that he wouldn't begin to move his hand. Because he knew if it moved just one inch, he would not be able to stop himself from taking her as his own.

When Elizabeth saw Will's facial expression, she dropped his hand and began to run for the door. Will's eyes flew open at the loss of contact and saw Elizabeth's retreating figure. When he realized she was about to leave, he took off after her. He was able to grab her arm and spin her around to face him just before she was about to wrench open the door. He was alarmed to find her in tears.

"Elizabeth, what's the matter?"

"Let me go! Just, let me go!" Sobs were racking her entire body. This alarmed Will. Although he had seen Elizabeth shed a few tears before, he had never seen her cry like this in all the years they had known one another.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll not bother you anymore, just let me leave!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't realize how badly I nauseated you. I'm sorry. Please, let me go home."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw your face – the way you grimaced when you touched me. I've practically thrown myself at you for the past month, and you've never so much as held my hand, Will. I know I'm not as attractive as other girls, but I never thought I was so repulsive…" She was shaking with her cries and couldn't stop.

"Elizabeth! You're beautiful. How could you say something like that?"

"If you think I'm beautiful, why have you not returned any of my affections?"

Will felt like his heart was being torn from his chest. He had heard that a person's eyes were the windows to the soul, and he could see the devastation she felt inside expressed in her teary gaze. The mischievous gleam that was usually present when he looked at her was gone, replaced by an empty and hollow stare. What made him feel even worse was the knowledge that he was to blame. He pulled her into a strong embrace and began to stroke her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I'm so sorry I've done this to you." She continued to sob into his chest, but they were beginning to dissipate as he spoke to her.

"There's no need to apologize for the way you feel. If you don't think I'm–"

"Elizabeth, stop. I need to explain the reason I've seemed so reluctant. It's my fault for not telling you before. I just didn't know how much it was hurting you. I've been keeping my distance because I wanted…"

Elizabeth's tears had stopped as she looked into his eyes, silently urging him to go on, _needing_ him to finish what he was saying. Will could see the trails her tears had made on her cheeks and gently wiped them away and took a deep breath before continuing.

"I wanted everything to be perfect for you. I was afraid that if I touched you for a second too long, I would never be able to stop. I know you're ready, and I don't doubt your willingness to have me, but I wanted to make sure that your first time – _our_ first time – would be everything you had ever hoped for it to be. Anytime you get near me I stop breathing because you are so beautiful, Elizabeth, and I want to be with you more than anything in this world. You don't know how much strength it took me not to move when I touched you a few minutes ago. I wanted to so badly, but I thought about you on our wedding day, and how horrible I would feel if we spent our first night together on this dirty floor or on my tiny mat, when I could have placed you on our bed, in our new home, after we were made husband and wife. I was just trying to make things special because I know you've wanted this for so long."

Tiny tears had begun to form in Elizabeth's eyes as he finished. Will was afraid he had hurt her yet again.

"Will…I didn't know…"

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I'll be damned if I allow myself to ruin something so important to you."

The unshed tears in Elizabeth's eyes finally fell, and she rested her head against his shoulder once more. The couple kept their arms around each other for several more minutes, expressing every ounce of love they had for one another without making a single sound.

The silence was finally broken by Elizabeth, who spoke so quietly Will could barely hear her. "Are you looking forward to the wedding?"

"More than anything."

"More than the wedding night?"

When he looked at his fiancé, he noticed the mischievous spark had resurfaced and was shimmering just behind her eyes as a small smile was beginning to spread across her face.

"Nothing excites me more than the thought of sharing my sleeping space with the most beautiful woman in the Caribbean."

Elizabeth gave him a squeeze and rested her chin against his chest, looking into his eyes once more.

"Tell me what you'll do to me."

Will knew he should be used to Elizabeth's openness by now, but she always found new ways to startle him.

"Don't you want to keep it as a surprise?"

"Will, if I've got to wait a bloody week for the wedding, you could at least give me something to keep me satisfied until I'm yours…officially."

He considered her request for a moment before speaking. "All right, then. But only because you insist."

Elizabeth pulled away from him only slightly so she could keep her attention on his face.

"After the carriage takes us to our new home, I'll help you step down and promptly grab you in my arms and kiss you like you've never been kissed before, and I hope the whole town sees me and gets jealous because I'll have the most stunning wife anyone's ever seen." This made Elizabeth laugh softly.

"What next?"

"I'll pick you up, and it won't be difficult because you're the perfect size – just my size in fact."

"You don't think I'm too tiny?"

"No."

"What about my breasts? They're rather small…" She looked closely to see his infamous blush she adored. She was somewhat disappointed when it didn't appear but instead, was replaced with a defiant grin.

"From what I've been able to determine, they fit my hand quite nicely."

This time it was Elizabeth's turn to redden as she had never heard Will speak so boldly before.

He grinned at his own joke and continued, "I'll take you to our room, where the bed will have been perfectly made before we arrived, and I'll set you down, so gently, and climb next to you so I can feel what it's like with you lying beside me." His voice was becoming softer as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Then, I'll lean in to kiss you and help you undress."

Elizabeth felt her knees begin to shake. "What about you?"

"You'll have to do it yourself, milady."

She could feel her heart beat faster. "And then?"

"I'll lean in for a second kiss and continue down your neck to your shoulder and not stop until my lips have touched every inch of your skin. I'll follow my lips with my hands and touch you everywhere you command me. The movement will be so gentle and slow, you'll feel like I'm torturing you, but you won't want it to stop. You'll probably pull me on top of you, and my lips will return to yours before…"

"Before what?"

"Before I make love to you for the first time." He paused for a second before adding, "Elizabeth?"

"Yes?"

"I promise you, it will be worth the wait."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

_A/N: Well, here it is. Meh. Thanks again to slobberneck._

One thought kept finding its way into Elizabeth's head. _It's today_. Her wedding day had finally arrived. Excitement dominated all of her senses, and she felt like nothing could go wrong. Not even the dark clouds looming on the horizon could dampen her spirits.

She leaned against the open doorway leading to her bedroom and sighed. After all the waiting and frustration, she was finally going to become Mrs. Turner in just a few short hours. This was the earliest Elizabeth had been out of bed in a long time. She had trouble staying asleep the night before and jumped out of bed the moment the sun's first ray of light shot through her bedroom window. She had opened her balcony door to let the cool Caribbean breeze into the room to help her wake up.

She looked around her room and suddenly realized she would no longer be its owner after today. Elizabeth ran her fingers through her wet hair as she walked into the room to get ready to have her last breakfast with her father as a single woman. She shivered a little because she was still damp from her bath, and the thin robe she wore did little to keep her warm. She had to hurry from the washroom to her bedroom lest her father see how scantily clad she was and reprimand her for it. Elizabeth hated getting dressed in the tiny room and preferred her own, as it was much larger.

She couldn't stop looking around the room she had loved for so many years. This was her personal sanctuary from all the madness in the world, and she had sought refuge here on more than one occasion. She made her way behind the privacy screen to put on the simple dress she would wear during breakfast. As she walked around the wooden structure, she noticed her reflection in the full length mirror she had gotten for her birthday the previous year. Elizabeth fell in love with this mirror the moment her father presented it to her. It was the largest she had ever seen, and she was excited to be able to see her entire figure in one glance. She could spend hours in front of this mirror, not that she was vain, but she loved to look at it. The craftsmanship was superb. The reflection was smooth and clear, and there were swirling lines engraved all around the edges. The entire piece was encased in a beautiful ornate wooden frame that matched her bedroom furniture almost perfectly.

Elizabeth moved closer to the mirror until her face was inches away from its surface. She studied her skin, looking for any imperfections that she could fix before the ceremony. She had been lucky as a teenager and never had any real problems with blemishes, which was a miracle considering she lived in the Caribbean. Every once in a while, however, a bump would appear, and it would usually make its appearance before a major event. Fortunately for the bride-to-be, there was nothing wrong with her skin today. Elizabeth looked into her eyes and studied the way her pupils contracted and relaxed as she focused her gaze. She had always loved her eyes and thought they were her best feature. She liked the hues of brown displayed in her iris. Around the edges, it was a deep, dark brown that got lighter and lighter as it worked its way towards her pupils until it finally turned into a warm honey color. There was a smattering of freckles across her nose that she was very proud to have. Ladies of stature were not supposed to linger in the sun, and this bothered Elizabeth throughout during her childhood. She could see the Port Royal children running and playing in the sun from her bedroom window and desperately wanted to join them. Anytime she went outside, she was forced to wear these ridiculously large hats to cover her face. It was only when she was taken hostage by Barbossa that she was finally able to lose the hats. For the short time she was away from Port Royal on her pirate adventure, she had developed a tan that unfortunately disappeared within a few months upon her return, but it had left these faint freckles just barely visible across the bridge of her nose.

She pulled her face away from the mirror to have a better look at the rest of her reflection. Her neck was long, and her father always told her it looked elegant. She had no idea how a neck was supposed to be elegant, but he said hers looked that way, and she decided it must be true. Her frame was small, and she smiled as she thought about Estrella and her father and everyone else getting worried about her eating habits. She had tried gaining a bit of weight, but no matter what she ate or how often she ate, she never gained any. Elizabeth pulled her robe very tightly against her so that her womanly curves were now visible through the fabric. Even though she was tiny, she took satisfaction in the fact that she at least _had_ curves.

She continued to stare at her reflection for a moment longer when she decided to look a little closer at her body. Elizabeth walked towards her balcony door and closed it before heading over to the windows and pulling all the curtains closed. Her room was considerably darker now, but there was still enough light to see. She walked back to the mirror behind the privacy screen and stared at herself again before letting her robe drop to the floor.

It wasn't often that she was able to actually _look_ at herself. She quickly checked the curtains to make sure there was no way she could be seen. She did not want the entire population of Port Royal to see her naked before Will was able to. Satisfied that the windows were closed, she turned her head back to her reflection. She mentioned to Will last week that she thought her bosom was small, but he told her he didn't care. She tried pushing them together to make them appear bigger like they did when she wore a corset. After moving them around to different positions she gave up and decided that there was no way she was getting into another corset ever again, even if it did make her breasts look huge.

Elizabeth began to turn her body to get a good look from all angles. _This is what he'll be seeing tonight_. A smile appeared as she thought about that evening yet again. She wanted to make sure she looked great. Not that there was really anything she could do if she didn't, but there was no harm in looking. As she stared at her profile, her eyes moved to her stomach. It wasn't quite flat, but Elizabeth didn't really care. _It's not like it would stay flat forever anyway._ With that thought, she began to think about the day she and Will would become parents. The idea of creating a child with him made her heart flutter as she moved her hand to her midsection. She couldn't imagine being pregnant because she was so small, and she couldn't fathom how her stomach could stretch so much. She tried sticking her stomach out as far as she could, but it didn't look anything like a pregnant belly – at least not like the drawings in her father's medical books. Elizabeth tried using her hands to push her belly out even further, but it looked so distorted and even less like a pregnant belly that she giggled.

She turned towards the mirror so that she was fully facing it again. The thought of having Will as her husband and having children and growing old together made her giddy. But then again, Will had always been able to make her feel that way. Elizabeth never considered herself exceptionally pretty, but when she was with him, he always made her feel like she was the most beautiful woman in the entire world. He was always concerned about her wellbeing and comfort. She knew Will would do anything to make her happy. There was just something about the way he could look at her and smile that would cause her to feel so special. And when he touched her…_If he only knew what he does to me when he touches me, he could get me to do whatever he wanted, and I would never be able to have the upper hand ever again._

Elizabeth began to think about all the things Will had told her the week before. It was very apparent that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She could see it in his eyes as he spoke to her, finally explaining everything he was thinking and feeling and as he described what he would do on their wedding night. _Tonight_.

She shivered slightly, but it had nothing to do with being cold. In fact, Elizabeth could feel herself getting warmer just thinking about what Will had said to her. _How did he come up with that? How could he know what to say that would make me feel like that? Then again, he probably has just as many vivid fantasies as I do._ Elizabeth began to think about what his fantasies could be about and whether they were as good as hers. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to finally have his hands on her, when she had no dress to get in the way. Subconsciously, her hands moved to her stomach as she closed her eyes and tried to imagine Will's rough hands taking the place of her own. They moved idly across her skin mixing light touches with gentle caresses. _He was going to follow his lips with his hands_. She was picturing him in her mind when she felt goosebumps prickle across her skin as she began to slowly slide her hands towards her chest. In her mind, Will was standing behind her with his mouth against her neck, his facial hair tickling her skin as he delicately placed little kisses. She could feel her breathing increase as her hands moved over her ribcage, and when she reached her bust, Elizabeth tried to imagine Will's expression when he touched her bare breasts for the first time.

Suddenly she heard a gasp behind her. Her eyes shot open, and she scrambled to pull on her discarded robe. She heard a woman begin to stammer very quickly.

"I'm – I'm so sorry Miss Swann! I thought you were having breakfast with your father. The door was open – I came in to get your things ready – I didn't mean to – "

_Estrella just saw me fondling myself! The door! I can't believe I forgot to lock the damn door! I have _got_ to stop getting carried away with these damn fantasies. They're going to get me into trouble one day._

Elizabeth hurried around the screen to stop Estrella from leaving. She wanted to apologize to the traumatized woman and explain…_How do I explain what she just saw?_

"Estrella! Wait!"

The older woman turned towards Elizabeth with a crimson face. "Miss Swann, I didn't realize – "

"No, I'm sorry, Estrella. I was getting ready to go down to breakfast when I decided to look in the mirror…" She had no idea how to explain the situation without sounding like a sex-crazed nutter. She decided to tell the truth because lying wouldn't make her sound any saner. "I was thinking about Will."

"I could see that."

Elizabeth felt her face begin to flush. "I…talked to him last week and asked what he…had planned…for tonight. I just got lost in another one of my fantasies."

She was relieved to see Estrella's face began to turn back to its normal shade. Even though she was Elizabeth's hand maiden, they had always had a candid relationship, and Elizabeth decided it was because she never had any girls her own age to discuss these types of subjects with. It was also because Estrella had really great advice and was used to Elizabeth's active imagination.

"Well, who could blame you? I just wish you had kept the door locked, is all." Elizabeth could hear the teasing tone present in the woman's voice and felt a little less embarrassed.

"Sorry."

"I know you're just excited, Miss. If I was marrying a man like Mr. Turner, I'd be excited too."

Elizabeth laughed and sat down on her bed, inviting Estrella to join her.

"Can you believe this day is actually here? I never in all my life thought I'd be so giddy when I got married, but Will has this way of making me feel so girly. I'm so excited I feel like I could run circles around Port Royal."

"You'd better save your energy for tonight."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wedding was taking place at the fort on a lovely garden area that was reserved for special events such as this. The backdrop would be a breathtaking view of the Caribbean and the city of Port Royal a few hundred feet below. Elizabeth was sitting in her bridal room completely ready for the wedding. Her dress looked beautiful on her, and every strand of hair was pinned perfectly in place. The bouquet she was to carry smelled fantastic and was currently residing in a nearby vase to keep from getting crumpled. The only thing missing from the ceremony was her future husband.

Everything was supposed to get underway about thirty minutes ago, but Will had sent Estrella's husband Thomas to inform Elizabeth that he was having trouble finding his pants and that he would be late. This turn of events didn't bother Elizabeth very much because she thought the entire situation was hysterical. Unfortunately, moments after Thomas delivered the message, the rain that had been threatening to fall all morning had finally arrived. Everyone ran for the shelter the covered walkways provided, the guests leaving their seats and the musicians abandoning their music and stations. So Elizabeth sat alone in the room waiting for the rain to stop.

She stood and walked to the vase holding her bouquet and held the tightly bundled flowers. She tried entertaining herself with another one of her fantasies and what she might do to Will that evening when she heard voices rushing by the closed door. She quickly made her way to the door and opened it just enough to hear what was happening. The rain was still pouring, but she became startled when she saw all of her guests running towards the reception area. Abandoning the idea of making everyone wait to see her until the ceremony started, she began to follow the crowd. The people around her didn't seem to notice her presence and pressed closer to the group of guests gathered at the end of a covered walkway.

Elizabeth stood on the tips of her toes, having abandoned her shoes in the room, trying to see above all the heads in front of her. They were all looking towards the main docks in the middle of town. She couldn't see what was happening, but from the sound of the voices beginning to drift from the front of the crowd, she could tell something it was something big.

"Look at all of them."

"I've never seen such a thing."

"What are they doing here?"

"I heard they're looking to expand their territory."

"Why come here?"

Elizabeth tried to move towards the front when Estrella came running up to her, looking frantic.

"Miss Swann! I've just heard that they're here to find those responsible for Sparrow's escape!"

"Who?"

"The E.I.C!"

"Why is the E.I.C. concerned about Sparrow?" Elizabeth felt a surge of panic begin to creep through her.

"I don't know, but this looks bad."

"Where's Will? Is he here?"

Estrella didn't answer. She gave Elizabeth a sorrowful stare that told Elizabeth everything she feared was true.

"They haven't got him? Please, Estrella. Tell me they haven't come for Will."

"That's what I'm afraid of, Miss."

Elizabeth began to push her way to the front of the crowd, ignoring the remarks thrown her way. When she finally got to the front, she felt a sob escape her throat. About thirty huge ships surrounded Port Royal, and all of them were flying British colors and the East India Trading Co. trademark.

She felt her entire body go numb as she stepped into the rain, oblivious to the cries of the wedding guests calling for her to get out of the rain. She was still holding her bouquet, but it hung limply in her hand. As she got closer to the edge of the garden, she looked towards the shop, where Will was supposed to be getting ready in his small room. What she saw made her collapse to her knees. Men were charging towards the shop, preparing to capture Will. Elizabeth was finding it difficult to breathe and hung her head. _What is happening?_

Her entire future had changed in a matter of minutes.

_A/N #2: This is officially the last chapter. I think I'll be adding an epilogue, but I can't keep the rating at T for the epilogue, so when I post again, this story will be rated M more than likely. I'm sorry if this upsets anyone. Thanks for reading._


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

_A/N: This is the chapter that changes the rating. It is fully blown M now. This is your warning to turn back now._

_Thanks again to slobberneck for the beta thing, and also thanks to lionessrampant for gabblying and making me laugh._

----------------------------------------------------

When the _Black Pearl_ had lowered the longboat, Elizabeth wasted no time getting to the small island. She tried to bring enough provisions to last the whole day. She brought along an old sail that was no longer fit to use aboard the ship, as well as the softest blanket she could find, in order to make a decent bed, so she and Will would not have to roll around in the sand. Elizabeth also brought some food and water, just in case, but she doubted they would waste time on something as silly as eating. When she rowed ashore, she pulled the boat onto land as far as she could and gathered the supplies in her arms and headed for a shady spot about one hundred yards away. She quickly changed into a light, black dress in order to rid herself of the heavy oriental outfit she had been wearing. _This will help things move along quicker than wearing pants._ When she was done, she returned to the shoreline to wait for Will.

Elizabeth could feel her feet sinking deeper into the soft sand at the water's edge. The cool water felt refreshing as the small waves crashed against her ankles. It made her feel less tired than she really was, which was a good thing, because she had a wonderful day ahead of her. She began to reflect over everything that had happened as she admired her handiwork under the shade trees.

It had been a little over a year since Cutler Beckett had turned her world upside down when he arrested her and Will. She had been furious with his sudden appearance, and devastated when he sent Will after Jack. He had denied her of her wedding and wedding night. When she snuck into his office to steal the letters of marque, she wanted to scream the thought that kept running through her head: _I could be having sex with Will right now, you bastard!_ Elizabeth decided it was better to try to remain calm and appear confidant, but when Becket accused her of getting the pardon for Jack and suggested a hidden love for the captain, it took all the composure she could collect not to shoot him right between the eyes for voicing such a ridiculous idea. She had run out of the office before she changed her mind.

Now Beckett was dead, and Elizabeth felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. He would no longer be terrorizing ports with his taxes and bullying. She had also managed to avenge her father. But the price to take Beckett down had cost her more than she ever thought she would have to pay. Will was now bound to the Dutchman for ten years, and they would once again be robbed of each other's company.

Her thoughts were disrupted when she felt a large pair of hands wrap around her waist and a husky voice whisper, "Hello, Mrs. Turner."

Elizabeth spun around and wrapped her arms around Will's neck and kissed him hard. All of the emotions that had been bottled inside of her since Beckett had arrived came pouring out of her through this kiss. All of the frustration, lust, surprise, anger, grief, disappointment, guilt, pain, and love that had been trapped inside made themselves known as her lips moved against his. Elizabeth felt tears welling up in her eyes and tried to suppress a sob that threatened to escape her throat, but failed. This did not go unnoticed by Will, and he broke the kiss to look at her.

"Elizabeth. It's okay. Everything's okay." Tears were streaming down her face, and he moved his hands to wipe them away.

"I thought I had lost you. Will, I don't know what – "

Will silenced her with a small kiss and said, "I'm here with you now. Everything is okay."

Elizabeth buried her head in his chest as the sobs continued. He hugged her tightly against him, trying to stop her body from shaking. He held her for a few more minutes until her cries subsided. Elizabeth turned to face him and continued the kiss Will had ended just moments ago.

Before things got out of control, she pulled away and said, "I've got a place for us to go, whenever you're ready."

Will smiled. "How can I deny you any longer?"

"You've got a promise to keep, Mr. Turner. You told me it would be worth the wait, and I've been waiting for a lot longer than I expected. I'm assuming you'll uphold your end of the bargain?"

"I've practiced building up my stamina just for you, Mrs. Turner."

"What are you – " Elizabeth felt her face grow warm as the realization of what Will was talking about hit her.

He laughed at her embarrassment and scooped her into his arms in one quick motion.

"Where is this little spot?"

Elizabeth giggled and pointed towards the trees in the distance, then wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him as he stumbled across the beach.

After nearly falling twice, Will finally made it to the small area his wife had set up their private rendezvous. He gently placed Elizabeth back on her feet and hugged her tightly against his chest. They both laughed as they realized they were finally about to consummate the marriage they had been waiting for. In a fit of giddiness, Will lifted Elizabeth off the ground, still clutching her tightly to his chest, and began to spin her around in circles, much to her delight. To keep from sliding out of his embrace, Elizabeth wrapped her legs around his hips as he spun her.

She laughed as she cried, "I'm getting dizzy! Slow down!"

At her request, Will stopped and looked into her eyes.

"You look beautiful, Elizabeth." He leaned to capture her mouth with his, gently nibbling her lower lip as she tightened her legs around him. She moaned into his mouth when she felt something begin to swell beneath his trousers.

"Will…"

He didn't need to ask her what she wanted. When his name escaped her lips, he kicked off his boots and began to move towards the bed she had fabricated from the old sail and blanket. As gently as he could, Will set her down and managed to do so without breaking the kiss. Elizabeth's hands found their way to his bandana and quickly removed the piece of material obstructing his hair from her touch. She quickly wove her fingers through his curly locks, holding him against her as she dropped her legs from around his waist. Will's hands began to explore her body while he nestled himself between her legs. He began to trail kisses along Elizabeth's jawline, continuing the trail down her neck. Her fingers untangled themselves from his hair and found their way to the buttons on his shirt, desperate to undo them as quickly as possible. She had trouble concentrating while Will teased the skin of her neck with nips and licks, causing her to lose control of her breathing.

Will had never seen Elizabeth react like this before, and it gave him great satisfaction to know that he was the sole cause of this new behavior. He slowed his pace to tease her, but Elizabeth refused to give in to him. Her hands shoved his shirt off of his shoulders and threw it somewhere to her left. She traced small patterns over his bare skin and grazed her nails to see what kind of response she could elicit from him. She did not want to be the only one that lost control.

Her caresses caused Will to stop his assault upon her neck, and he allowed the sensation of her fingers and nails to overwhelm him. To show her his gratitude, he brought his mouth back to hers and eagerly allowed her tongue to explore his mouth. He was surprised when Elizabeth grabbed his right hand and placed it on her exposed knee. He was equally aroused when she began to slide his hand towards her waist. Understanding what she wanted, Will moved his left hand to her other leg and matched the actions of the first, slowly making his way beneath her dress. Elizabeth's hands found their way back to his hair and continued massaging his scalp as they kissed.

When he arrived at the top of her thighs, Will began to move the material with his hands, tugging it out from under her. Elizabeth lifted her hips and then her shoulders to help him remove the thin material. When he discarded her dress, he placed his hands back on her thighs to continue the trail he started, but the sight of her exposed form caused him to lose his concentration. His eyes took the place of his hands as they roamed over her naked body while he sat between her legs. Elizabeth propped herself up on her elbows to watch his face as he looked at her. She knew she should show a little bit of modesty, but Will's face was so adorable, she couldn't help but enjoy the attention he was giving her. After several minutes, Elizabeth decided he had seen enough.

"Will."

His eyes snapped to hers, and she had to stifle a laugh when she saw how unfocused they had become.

She gave him a small pout and said, "You're making me impatient."

"Sorry."

Will began to lean over her to kiss her once again and moaned when he felt her bare skin make contact with his own. Abandoning the idea, he directed his attention to one of her breasts and kissed the untouched skin. Elizabeth gasped at the new sensation that pounded its way though her entire body. She could feel her nipples harden as he took one into his mouth and began to swirl his tongue around the pink flesh. Her hands flew to his shoulders when one of his hands made its way to her other breast and allowed its fingers to brush the raised peak. Very carefully he ran his teeth over the nipple in his mouth. Will mistook her sharp intake of breath for a gasp of pain and lifted his head to make sure she was okay.

"Did I hurt you?" 

Elizabeth's hand flew to the back of his head and pushed it back down to her breast.

"Don't you dare stop."

Will grinned as he continued to kiss and massage each breast. He lifted his head again to blow gently against the spot his mouth had previously occupied. This became too much for Elizabeth, and she grabbed his face between her hands to bring his lips back to hers once again. As she pulled him against her, his erection pressed into her lower abdomen, and she realized he was not fully undressed. Before he knew what was happening, Elizabeth flipped Will onto his back and ran her fingers down his chest, making their way towards his trousers. She smiled wickedly when his chest began heaving and his eyes closed.

He had been unmerciful in his teasing, and Elizabeth decided it was time to return the favor. As slowly as she could, she untied and unbuttoned all the contraptions holding his pants onto his hips, making sure to repeatedly brush her hands against the prominent bulge. After everything was undone, she placed the palm of her hand against his erection and kept very still, taking in the new sensation. He was very warm, even through the material, and she could feel the definite outline of his anatomy. She began to experiment with small movements of her hand, running along his length while keeping her palm flat against him. She had never seen a facial expression like the one Will was currently showing, and it intrigued her. _Is that what I look like when he's –_

"Elizabeth…please."

His pleading convinced her to finally relinquish her torture. She hooked her fingers under the material and carefully pulled them over his hips, down his legs, and finally threw them off to the side. Will moved his hands towards her to pull her onto him, but Elizabeth refused.

"I don't think so, Mr. Turner. You had your chance to look, and now it's my turn." She knew this sounded very brazen but curiosity got the better of her, and she didn't care. She had never seen a penis in person, and was not very impressed with the drawings found in medical books. Her eyes left his and traveled directly to his member. _This is so much better than those drawings._ It looked so different than anything she had ever seen before. The way it stood straight up in the air fascinated her. One of her hands moved to feel it, but she jerked it back when his erection twitched upon contact. _That was unusual._

Feeling bolder, she wrapped her fingers around it and began to slowly move her hand up and down the shaft. Will's moans encouraged her to keep moving, and she tried twisting her wrist as she continued the steady motion. She took satisfaction in the sounds she was eliciting from him and enjoyed seeing him begin to lift his hips to meet her strokes. When the fingers of her other hand grazed his testicles, his hand grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"What?"

"Elizabeth, I'm not going to be able to control myself if you keep doing that."

She grinned and asked, "I thought you were working on your stamina?" 

"Yeah, well…It's a lot harder to put into practice."

He sat up and wove his fingers into her hair, bringing her lips to his. Elizabeth returned his affection and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing their bodies closer together. Suddenly, Will turned her so that her back was against his chest. His mouth moved to the crook between her neck and shoulder and began to lavish multiple kisses against the smooth skin. He letd his hands to wander over the rest of her body, eventually coming to a stop at her breasts. He began to massage her as he had done a few moments before, and Elizabeth rested her weight against his upper body, allowing her head to roll back onto his shoulder. This position gave him an unrestricted view of her entire body. Elizabeth's small murmurs made their way to his ear, making him eager to hear more. Will took one of her hands resting on his thigh and brought it to her breast.

"Show me."

With his hand on hers, she began to imitate his other hand's actions, slowly rubbing herself. He watched as she took her nipple between her finger and thumb and began to roll it between them, causing it to tighten. He mimicked her movements and was rewarded with the sound of her heavy breathing and whimpers.

"Will…I…can't wait…any longer."

Giving her a small squeeze, he carefully placed her on her back and positioned himself over her. Even though Elizabeth seemed eager for what was about to happen, he didn't miss the nervous look in her eyes and the anxiety in her voice. Will lowered his head to hers and kissed her a few more times before asking, "Are you ready?"

Elizabeth gave a small nod and whispered, "Will you go slow for me?"

He kissed her again. "Yes."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and moved her legs to allow him room in between them. Will positioned himself at her entrance and looked into her eyes once more before she nodded again.

As slowly as he could, he began to push into her, doing his best to be as gentle as possible. She was very wet, and he had no trouble moving inside of her, as he felt her muscles stretch to accommodate him.

Elizabeth winced as he entered her and held tightly to his shoulders, clenching her teeth in preparation for when the thin membrane inside her would break. A quick pain shot through her body as Will penetrated the barrier, and she gave a small gasp and clutched him harder. She could feel her body stretching as he moved deeper inside her before he stopped.

Will was buried as far as he could go and watched her face for a sign that she was okay. The sensations he was experiencing were almost enough to make him lose control without him moving inside her. _Thank goodness for masturbation, or I wouldn't have made it this far._

Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked at his face. She could see his concern for her behind an intense concentration in his eyes. Her entire lower body felt sore as a dull pain throbbed between her legs.

"This isn't really what I was expecting." _At least I didn't cry_.

"We can continue whenever you're ready. I won't move until then, I promise."

"I don't think it's going to get better anytime soon, so go ahead."

He gave her a quick kiss before beginning to pull himself out of her. He did his best to continue at a slow pace as he pushed himself inside her again. Will kept his eyes on her face to watch for any hint of pain.

Elizabeth decided to try to move her legs into a new position in order to alleviate some of the discomfort she was experiencing. She raised her knees into the air and rested them against his side. Although it did little to change the pressure she was feeling, the movement seemed to have a huge effect on Will. She could feel him drive deeper into her as his pace began to increase. Her hands began to run along his back, tracing tiny circle patterns along the bare skin. She tried lifting her hips to meet his thrusts but found it hard to match his rhythm. Will moved one of his hands to help guide her and helped her imitate his momentum.

He could feel himself start to reach the point of no return and desperately wanted to fulfill his promise to Elizabeth. He assured her this experience would be worth their wait, and he did not want to disappoint her. Keeping his hand on her waist he tried different rocking movements until he found one that began to make her moan. He kept this motion and sped up the tempo as he rubbed against the sensitive area above her entrance.

Elizabeth felt pulses of intense pleasure drown out all the dull pain and closed her eyes at the new sensation. Her head rolled back as her breathing came out in ragged pants. She was not expecting to feel anything like this during her first time, but she did not complain. Will continued to help her hips lift to meet his while her hands gripped his back.

He could feel his control beginning to slip away and resolved to bring her to climax before reaching his own. He wanted to be able to see her face as she came and spoke her name softly.

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth, look at me."

She opened her eyes and met his gaze, seeing all the passion and love shining through his own. It caused the waves of pleasure coursing through her body to intensify until she finally felt the explosion of release as her muscles clenched around him. Her eyes closed again while she called out his name.

When he heard her cry out, Will gave a few more erratic thrusts into her before falling off the edge himself and emptying into her.

They clung to each other while waiting to come down from the high they had just experienced. After catching his breath, Will wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her neck before whispering into her ear, "I told you so."

Elizabeth laughed and swatted his shoulder. The couple stayed in this embrace for a little while longer before making love again and again that day.

----------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing!_


End file.
